Diplomacy
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Kallen is captured by Suzaku and Euphemia on Kamine Island, and they attempt to convince her to switch sides.  Will she waver? Written for cgkinkmemeii. Includes dubcon, explicit M/F/F, M/F, and F/F


**Diplomacy**

**Warnings(s): Dubcon, explicit**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **Written for the kink meme. I added some things based on concrit I've received. More concrit always appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>It was actually pretty disgusting.<p>

When he partially unzipped his flight suit, she blushed and stared, and he blushed because she was blushing, and then he began to blather about oranges or some nonsense. She agreed enthusiastically about his stupid oranges, and so he, the ever-faithful knight, scaled an orange tree to obtain the damn oranges for his beloved princess. She praised his strength and aptitude, and he, of course, deflected the compliments because he was oh-so-self-effacing. And now they were engaged in some inane conversation about citrus fruit (oranges versus lemons versus limes), and it was downright nauseating.

"You want one, Kallen?"

Suzaku was smiling, arm outstretched and a peeled orange in hand. Beside him, his porcelain princess was sprawled out on the ground, sucking on her orange as if this was some sort of tropical paradise.

"Bite me," Kallen snapped.

Suzaku's smile immediately dropped, and he retracted his hand. "You know, I think I liked you better at school."

Kallen snorted. Of course he would prefer Kallen Stadtfeld to Kallen Kozuki. It made perfect damn sense. "Of course," she replied, tone acerbic. "You have a thing for the fragile types."

Suzaku's expression immediately hardened. "Don't talk about Her Majesty like that." He pointed the orange at her like a teacher would a ruler at an unruly student, and Euphemia's eyes widened.

"…Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned toward Euphemia, face reddening as what he had just implied sunk in. Kallen raised an eyebrow. Of course the Japanese lapdog wasn't supposed to be attracted to his puppet princess. That was what was wrong with Britannia.

Suzaku spluttered. "I didn't mean—" Euphemia made wounded doe eyes; Suzaku backtracked. "It's not that I didn't mean…it's just—"

He probably would have gone on for eternity if his princess hadn't laid her hand on his shoulder, silencing him. She smiled in a way that was sickly sweet, syrupy and saccharine. It was the kind of smile that made it seem like woodland animals would run her way and thread flowers in her hair. Something stupid like that.

"It's fine, Suzaku," Euphemia said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Let's go scavenging. I think I saw some berries."

Suzaku immediately agreed, cheeks still flushed as he followed his princess into the woods. Kallen shot a glare in their general vicinity, hoping they could somehow feel it telepathically, and that's when her stomach growled.

Actually, it was more of a roar.

As Kallen stared at the orange rinds Suzaku and Euphemia had left behind, her stomach refused to let up. She hadn't eaten for hours, and she was positively starving, yet, at the same time, it wasn't like she could accept food from the enemy. That was weak and shameful. Besides, Zero would come looking for her soon enough; she could wait a day for food. Even if her stomach seemed to disagree with that sentiment.

Notwithstanding the lack of food, the past few hours had been hellish. After ending up on this island, Kallen was sticky and sweaty and had decided to clean off in a nearby pool when Suzaku appeared out of nowhere and within mere seconds she was flat on her back with him straddling her naked body and decrying her for conspiracy and rebellion against the great and almighty Britannia. He confiscated her knife, watched as she re-dressed herself, tied her arms and legs together with roots he pulled straight out of the ground, and all the while his princess watched with an obnoxiously bemused expression as if she had no idea what the hell was going on.

Then, it got even worse. They started trying to be _nice_ to her.

That's why Kallen hated Britannians. So hypocritical and two-faced. Euphemia had smiled at Kallen and asked if she wanted to help them find food, and Suzaku even offered to untie her if she promised not to run off.

"What do you take me for?" Kallen had snarled in reply, and Euphemia had merely giggled and Suzaku had called her "stubborn." Then, the princess had hiked up her skirts and Suzaku had rolled up his flight suit to his ankles, and the two had ran straight into the water, splashing around and giggling like little kids. Suzaku ended up catching a fish with his bare hands, and Euphemia had clapped her hands in wonderment as if her valiant knight had just won a wrestling contest against a bear.

Now, thankfully, they were gone.

Kallen had been testing her binds the entire day, but it had been in vain. Only someone like Kururugi Suzaku could turn roots into a makeshift rope. However, roots—like rope—could wear down. If she rubbed the roots up something sharp, then she could wear down her binds and escape. Maybe even look for Zero.

Gritting her teeth, Kallen dug her heels into the ground and began to scoot herself forward. She could see a large rock with a jagged edge a few yards away. If she could move herself in front of it, then she could have a chance to break the roots tying her wrists together behind her back. If she were able to do that, then untying the roots around her ankles and escaping would be a piece of cake.

It took a while to scoot all the way there, and she was huffing and puffing, but Kallen wasted no time beginning to rub the roots against the rock. She applied as much friction as she could, imagining the way one would rub two sticks together to start a fire.

It didn't take as long as she thought. Within a few minutes, she could feel the binds wearing thin, and she rubbed harder. Just a little more…eureka! The roots snapped and fell. Kallen immediately began working on the ones binding her ankles.

"Oh, Suzaku! Kallen's trying to escape!"

_Damn it._ The roots around Kallen's ankles snapped just as her head snapped up to see Euphemia li Britannia hustling over to her, carrying an armful of berries.

"Kallen! Stop!" Suzaku's voice was a few paces behind Euphemia. Kallen sneered. As if she would stop for his sake. She stood up and began to run away. She had no idea where she was going, but if she could manage to evade Suzaku, then she might be able to find someplace to hide.

It was only a few seconds later that she could hear him on her heels, and Kallen picked up her pace and hurdled into a coppice.

"Stop!" Suzaku gasped out. He sounded much closer now.

Kallen continued to sprint away, and, in less than a second, she felt a tremendous pressure against her back and dropped to her knees.

…It took a moment for Kallen to realize that the pressure against her back was _Suzaku_, and that he was practically sitting on top of her. Kallen's eyes widened with rage.

"Get off of me!" Suzaku obeyed, and she twisted around to see him gazing at her with an exasperated expression. He immediately grabbed both of her arms in a vice-like grip and forced them away from her body.

Kallen just glowered at him. She was stronger and faster than most men, but Suzaku was an exception, and it pissed her off. While she was his equal in her Guren, she was unable to outrun him or defeat him in hand-to-hand combat.

"I'll have to keep a better eye on you," Suzaku said, raising an eyebrow. "You're even more stubborn than I thought."

Kallen turned away from him and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Zero will be back for me."

"Will he?"

The dark inflection in Suzaku's voice made Kallen look up. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, his lips pursed. Kallen stuck her nose in the air.

"Of course. I'm part of his elite guard." If her arms were free, she would have folded them across her chest. "If anyone's being rescued from here, it's me."

Suzaku chuckled. It wasn't particularly mean, but it wasn't nice either. When Kallen raised an eyebrow, he merely shook his head. "You may be a talented knightmare pilot, but you're still replaceable." He frowned, and the grip on Kallen's arms tightened considerably. "…Just like me."

Before Kallen could form a retort (Suzaku was a liar; Zero would _never_ betray her), she was distracted by the noise of crunching leaves and feminine panting. It seemed the princess had finally arrived. About time. Euphemia had her skirts hiked up and looked completely disheveled. Her pretty pink hair was a knotted mess of leaves and twigs, and her dress was splattered with mud. Kallen might have laughed if she wasn't so upset by being thwarted by Suzaku. Again.

"Euphie, are you okay?"

Suzaku had let go of Kallen's arms and rushed to his princess' side, all innocent wide eyes and a worried expression.

"It…I'm alright, Suzaku." Euphemia plucked a twig out of her hair and smiled in amusement. "I just stumbled into a bush and got a little scratched up. That's all."

"Are you sure you're not hurting anywhere? No bruises?" Kallen rolled her eyes as Euphemia reassured Suzaku that, yes, she was in one piece. A little dirt wouldn't hurt his porcelain princess. Apparently, Euphemia being clumsy and falling into a bush warranted his concern, but he didn't even think twice about jumping on top of Kallen as if she was a horse.

"Are _you_ okay?"

It took Kallen a good thirty seconds to realize that Euphemia's question was directed toward her, and it caught her off guard. Euphemia was smiling good-naturedly as if Kallen's failed getaway _hadn't_ been a complete hassle.

Kallen blinked, confused. "Yeah, I'm…fine."

Euphemia cocked her head to the side. "Did Suzaku jump on top of you _again_?"

Almost instantaneously, Kallen could feel her face growing hot. Who did Euphemia take her for? She wasn't—there was nothing—it was _completely Suzaku's fault_. And why would she ask such a question anyway like…like she was _amused_? Wasn't she supposed to be cozy with her knight?

Before Kallen could articulate a response, Suzaku began to prattle. "This…Euphie, I didn't…I don't enjoy…" He trailed off and sucked in a breath, cheeks coloring. "…I had to restrain her. She's a criminal."

Kallen guessed that Suzaku felt as bewildered as she did when Euphemia giggled behind her hand.

"It's quite alright, Suzaku," Euphemia said, smile still disturbingly pleasant. "It wouldn't hurt to be gentler with our captives, though."

Euphemia walked over to where Kallen was still kneeling and extended her hand forward. Kallen just stared at it, not understanding. Why the hell was this princess defending her? What did she care if Suzaku manhandled her? It made no damn sense. The only conclusion Kallen could conjure up was that Euphemia was trying to mess with her head. If that were the case, Kallen sure as hell wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I can stand on my own," Kallen snapped, rising to her feet. Surprisingly, Euphemia's smile did not falter; she merely turned toward Suzaku.

"I think we should head back to where we were before," Euphemia said. "We have a better chance of being found in an open clearing, and it's rather chilly here."

Suzaku nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

Suzaku and Euphemia began to walk away, and, for a moment, Kallen considered attempting to run away again, but she knew it was pointless. So she followed a few paces behind the two of them, glaring at Suzaku when he glanced behind to check that she was still there.

When they returned to the clearing, Suzaku found some more roots and began to bind Kallen's arms and legs together again, and Kallen continued to glower at him as menacingly as she could.

Unfortunately, the menacing effect was all but ruined when Kallen's stomach roared.

Suzaku's eyes widened, and his hands stopped. Kallen tried (in vain) to stifle her blush. Euphemia giggled.

"Would you like some berries, Kallen?" Euphemia asked, scooping a handful of ripe, juicy blackberries out of a handkerchief. "They're very tasty."

Kallen could practically feel herself salivating as she shook her head. "What makes you think I would want—"

…And then she was cut off because Euphemia had the gall to press a berry past Kallen's lips and into her mouth.

"Mmmph!"

Suzaku's eyes widened even more. Euphemia licked the leftover juice on her finger, continuing to smile. Kallen spluttered, choked, and then swallowed.

Okay. Kallen really, _really_ wanted to give this princess a piece of her mind, but those berries were also really, _really_ good, and she was really, _really_ hungry. And it wasn't like accepting food really made her a traitor, right? And keeping her strength up was important, right?

Right.

"You don't need to force feed me," Kallen said, taking a seat on the ground. "I have hands."

"Suzaku, would you mind untying her hands?" Euphemia asked. "It wouldn't be right to starve her."

Suzaku nodded, eyes still wide. "Um, yes. Right away."

The roots soon fell to the ground, and berries fell into Kallen's hands. She gorged herself like an animal, not caring what stupid uppity Suzaku and his dumb figurehead princess thought of her. She was ravenous, and, when she finished her handful, more berries were given to her. She ate those too. Another handful. Gone in a flash. More. Exterminated. _More._

"I'm afraid I'm all out," Euphemia said, smiling genially, and she reached towards Kallen's cheek. Kallen flinched, but that did nothing to stop Euphemia from running her soft, small hand against her skin.

Euphemia giggled, retracting her hand, and Kallen could see that her fingers were an inky purple. "You just had a little spot on your cheek. My sister always used to do that for me when I was younger."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Too busy murdering innocents to clean your face for you, huh?"

Euphemia's smile immediately dropped, her eyes widening to ridiculous proportions. Suzaku grimaced, his eyebrows furrowing together. Kallen snorted. Honestly, Euphemia needed to face the facts and grow up. The Second Princess of Britannia was ruthless and cruel, at times even opening fire on unarmed Japanese. It was partially thanks to her brutality that Britannia was able to secure as many territories as it had.

Euphemia was able to school her expression rather quickly. Her face softened, she smiled benignly, and she said, "I definitely don't approve of everything my sister does, but you misjudge her." Euphemia placed a hand on her chest. "She truly has a kind heart."

_A kind heart?_ Kallen felt her temper flare, and her hands clenched into fists. In a flash, Suzaku had knelt down and grabbed both of her wrists. Kallen just ignored him, keeping her focus on Euphemia.

"The Second Princess is a racist," Kallen said. "Any kindness she has only extends to native Britannians. It's people like her that Zero wants to defeat."

Euphemia frowned but knelt in front of Kallen. "I don't agree with the policies in place," she said softly. "I'm not…like Cornelia. I want the Japanese people to be happy, and I'm going to try my best to make it so."

"You don't care about the Japanese!" Kallen shouted. "The only reason you're saying this is for the sake of your lapdog-knight!"

The dutiful knight was, of course, quick to defend his princess. "You have no room to talk. I chose to be her knight just like you chose to serve under Zero." Kallen turned toward Suzaku to see that his eyes were narrowed and flashing.

"I…I care about Suzaku, but this isn't just about him." Kallen turned back to Euphemia to see that she looked…earnest? Strange. "Like Zero, I want the Japanese people to be free."

"What do you know about Zero?" Kallen retorted.

Euphemia's pink lips twitched. "I think I might be able to convince him to support my cause."

Her tone was diffident, but it was probably the most obnoxious thing she had said all day. Kallen couldn't believe that this pompous, pampered puppet princess thought she could convince a great man like Zero to switch sides. He was nothing like her. He was brave and noble and honorable. She, on the other hand, was born into royalty, and it was thanks to her father—Charles zi Britannia—that the Japanese people were in ruin.

"Euphie…" Suzaku appeared rather surprised, eyes wide. Unfortunately for Kallen, this surprise did not in any way affect his grip on her wrists.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Zero would never join up with someone like you," Kallen said. Euphemia's expression remained the same. Kallen's temper flared once again, and she added, "He hates you."

That did it. Throughout this entire argument, Euphemia had remained unflappable against Kallen's fury. Now, suddenly, her face clouded over, and her lips quivered. Her eyes began to shimmer as if on the onset of tears.

"You are..." Euphemia trailed off, her voice quavering. She had to suck in a breath before continuing. "You are entitled to think what you want." And with that, she stood up, turned on her heel, and began to walk away.

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku called out. He sounded frantic, and his face was creased with worry lines. He quickly tied Kallen's hands together again with the roots and ran after his princess.

As soon as he left, Kallen felt a pang of something. She wasn't sure if it was guilt, but she knew she had overdone it. As much as Kallen hated Britannia and by extension the royal family, it really wasn't necessary (or true) to tell this princess that Zero hated her. To be honest, Kallen figured Zero hadn't really given much thought to her at all. After all, he claimed he hated the strong picking on the weak, and Euphemia didn't seem to be particularly strong or influential. Still, at the same time, she _was_ being kind of overly sensitive. It wasn't like she knew Zero personally or anything…

Whatever. When Kallen returned to Zero, she wouldn't have to worry about the likes of Euphemia li Britannia anymore, and the only time she would have to deal with Kururugi Suzaku was when they were battling in their knightmares.

That thought comforted her somewhat. From afar, she watched as Suzaku and Euphemia conversed. Their lips were moving, but Kallen couldn't make out what they were saying. Euphemia seemed to be in better spirits, though. She was smiling and laughing, and Suzaku seemed to have relaxed as well.

They returned after about fifteen minutes. Throughout that short time, it had gotten duskier and chillier, the wind running through Kallen's hair and blowing against her exposed cleavage. If her hands were untied, she could have zipped up her Black Knight jacket, but it seemed she would have to endure the gusts. There was no way she was asking her captors for help.

But Kallen was tough. She was used to the cold. It was Euphemia who seemed to be struggling. She was shivering, and her teeth were chattering. Suzaku looked concerned, and Kallen vaguely wondered if he was going to offer her his body warmth. That would probably result in more annoying blushing.

Instead, Euphemia said, "Suzaku, my clothes are all wet. I think if I change out of them, I'll be warmer."

Suzaku nodded. "Then should I—"

"Yes," Euphemia said, "turn around, and I'll tell you when I'm finished."

"But what about…" Suzaku trailed off and gestured toward Kallen; Kallen rolled her eyes.

Euphemia smiled. "Oh, she's fine. She's all tied up, anyway."

For a moment, Suzaku just stared at Kallen, face inscrutable. Then, he bit his lip, nodded, turned around, and took a few steps forward. Kallen noted that his back was very straight.

(She _also_ noted that he had rather broad shoulders, but that wasn't important. Not at all).

When Euphemia began stripping, it quickly became clear how impractical her outfit was. Some components of it made no sense whatsoever. There was really no point to her jacket when her dress was backless and low-cut. There was a reason Kallen didn't wear such outfits when fighting for the Black Knights.

Euphemia didn't seem to think it was such a bother, though. She hummed contentedly, undoing the rose-choker around her throat and slipping her jacket off. She stepped out of her pink high heels and slid her pink underskirt down her thighs and stepped out of that as well.

She really was in a vulnerable position. If Kallen's hands were untied, she could have pinned her down. Although Kallen did not have her knife, she could have placed a sharp stick at her jugular and threatened Suzaku with his princess' death if he did not set her free. Suzaku would have no choice but to let her go in that case.

But, unfortunately, Kallen's hands were very much tied and there were no sharp sticks that she could see.

Euphemia had now commenced to pull down the top half of her dress, breaking Kallen out of her useless scheming. And it was then that Kallen probably had her most inane thought of the day.

Euphemia was not wearing a bra, and, okay, there were times when Kallen didn't either, but that was only when she was in her flight suit. However, her flight suit was tight enough to give her the support she needed. Euphemia's dress, on the other hand…

Still, strangely enough, Euphemia's breasts were…perky. They were full and pale, and her nipples were pink and peaked. Was that from the cold or…?

"…Kallen?"

Kallen broke out of her stupor to see that Euphemia was staring straight at her, lips curved into a smile and head cocked to the side. Kallen felt her face heat up. Of all the things, she didn't need to be contemplating the breasts of the Third Princess.

"Is something the matter?" Euphemia asked.

Euphemia obviously knew. She was just teasing Kallen for her own sick satisfaction. Kallen turned her face to the side and tried to will away her blush.

"No," she snapped, "everything's fine."

"Were you thinking about something?"

Kallen swallowed and stared at the ground. "…Just about before."

"Before?"

"It's just…" Kallen trailed off, her face feeling even hotter for some reason. "I shouldn't have said that Zero hates you when I don't even know if that's true…" That's as far as she would go. She wouldn't apologize.

It was silent for a while, but Kallen still couldn't bring herself to look up. She heard leaves rustling and the shift of clothing. Finally, Euphemia spoke up.

"I…suppose I'm just insecure. It's just been so long. Over seven years…"

"What?" Kallen looked up then, and, if it was possible, her blush darkened even more. Euphemia was completely naked save her pink, lacy panties (_of course_ they would be _pink_ and _of course_ they would be _lacy_). Every inch of her skin was pale and free of blemish, and Kallen tried to internally reason with herself that the reason she was looking was because she was somehow envious. Yes, that was it. Unlike her, she had no scars or bruises or cuts or—

"Kallen?"

"Y-yeah?" Kallen forced out, slightly disturbed by the shakiness of her voice.

"Do you hate me?" Euphemia was staring at her kindly and sincerely as if it was completely normal to hold conversations with people while naked.

"No," Kallen said, making a conscious effort to keep her eyes on Euphemia's face and not allow them to tread downward. "…I don't agree with you, but I don't hate you."

"Oh, I'm so glad!"

When Euphemia kneeled down and hugged her, Kallen made a 'guh' nose and stiffened because _what the hell_. That was the last thing she had been expecting. If someone had told her the Third Princess of Britannia would end up embracing her while _topless_, she would have raised an eyebrow and maybe told them to stop talking to that perv Tamaki.

But it was happening. Euphemia's breasts were pressed against her flight suit, and her long pink hair was tickling Kallen's cheek. Kallen looked over the other girl's shoulder to see that Suzaku was still facing away from them, thank god. She didn't even know what he would think if he turned around.

When Euphemia pulled back, she was frowning, and Kallen's face was on fire. "Oh," Euphemia said, putting a finger to her lips. "That wasn't very smart of me."

Kallen blinked. "…What?"

"Well, I…don't actually have any clothes to change into." Euphemia gestured toward her mostly naked body, and Kallen pointedly did not look.

In a way, that seemed like something Shirley would do. Although Kallen did not know her all that well, she appeared to be rather ditzy. She was always tripping on air and forgetting the obvious. Milly was constantly teasing her for that.

"What is it?" Euphemia asked.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling," Euphemia said, smiling sheepishly. "You must think I'm stupid."

"Uh, no," Kallen said, shaking her head. "You just…remind me of this girl from school." As soon as the words left her mouth, Kallen regretted them. That was definitely an overly friendly thing to say, and she didn't need this princess (_and_ one of her captors) thinking she liked her.

Euphemia's smile widened. "Oh, Ashford Academy. What's it like there?"

"It's…good," Kallen said. Euphemia continued to smile. Too nice. "I mean…there still are a lot of racist people there."

Unfortunately, Euphemia was undeterred. "What's Suzaku like there?" she asked eagerly. "Does he act differently?"

"He's still an idiot." Euphemia's eyebrows shot up. "An overly sentimental idiot. We had a welcoming party for this cat, and he actually teared up."

Euphemia's eyes instantaneously lit up. "You had a welcoming party for Arthur?" Before Kallen could respond, she stood up and rushed over to Suzaku. "Suzaku! Why didn't you ever tell me there was a welcoming party for Arthur?"

Kallen didn't know whether to feel amusement or pity when the unsuspecting knight turned around and was confronted with his princess' breasts. It was a strange juxtaposition. Euphemia was nearly naked and beaming, her skin pale and shining against the horizon. Suzaku's tan face turned much, much whiter, his mouth open and gaping. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Eu-euphie, why…are you…?" His voice came out as a rasp, and Euphemia's smile fell. She didn't look particularly embarrassed, though. Her lips were pursed, and she gazing intently at her knight. She looked…determined.

"My clothes were wet," she said simply, "and I didn't have anything to change into."

A blush began to work up Suzaku's cheeks. "But you're…Your Highness…" Euphemia sent him an admonishing look. "_Euphie_, you're…"

"Nothing I can do about it now," Euphemia said, placing a hand on Suzaku's cheek. His eyes widened even more. "Unless you would like me to put my wet clothes back on, but then I would have a higher chance of catching a cold."

"No, I…I don't want…"

"Relax, Suzaku." Euphemia ran her hand down his cheek, rubbing his jaw line with her fingers. "There's no one here. You don't have to act a certain way." And then she was kissing him.

Kallen's first instinct was to take offense at the "no one here" line, but the scene in front of her captured most of her attention. Euphemia kissed Suzaku lovingly and tenderly, closing her eyes and pressing her body to his. Her breasts were flush against his flight suit, and Kallen vaguely wondered if he could feel them as well as she had.

At first, Suzaku was unresponsive, as still as a statue, but Euphemia was persistent. She pressed soft kisses against his jaw and neck, and then Suzaku finally responded, capturing her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed harder. There was a sharp unzipping, and suddenly Suzaku's toned chest was exposed. Emboldened, Suzaku placed one hand on Euphemia's hip and used the other to tease one of her peaked nipples. Euphemia moaned into the kiss, Suzaku squeezed her breast, and Kallen felt a strange warmth worming its way inside her belly.

It was Euphemia who pulled back first, but she was smiling, lips swollen and wet. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Suzaku shook his head fervently. "No, it wasn't." His eyes flickered over to Kallen, and she held his gaze. "But _she's_…"

Euphemia followed Suzaku's gaze and smiled at Kallen. "Oh, don't worry about her," she said. "She's just jealous."

_Jealous?_ Kallen could feel a rage building up inside of her, chasing away the pleasant tingle she had been feeling. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kallen exclaimed. "Why would I be jealous of either of you?"

Euphemia giggled and grabbed onto Suzaku's hand, dragging him to where Kallen sat on the ground. Kallen scowled at the both of them, but Euphemia merely giggled again.

"Are you certain you're not jealous?" she asked, letting go of Suzaku's hand and crouching so she was on Kallen's level, her breasts dangling in front of Kallen's face.

"Of course I am!"

Euphemia's retort was a kiss.

Kallen thrashed and shook her head and kept her mouth shut, not allowing Euphemia to deepen it. Nonetheless, the princess pulled back with a smile.

"What was that for?" Kallen demanded.

"You shouldn't tell lies," Euphemia said.

This time Euphemia kissed harder, lips unrelenting as she grabbed Kallen by the shoulders. It was (definitely) an involuntary reaction when Kallen's lips parted, accepting Euphemia's tongue, and it was (definitely) reflexive when Kallen kissed back. Kallen didn't like girls, and she especially did not like Euphemia.

And the tingle that was building up inside her once again was her flight-or-fight instinct. That was it. And since she could not flee, this was her only option…

Oh, who was she kidding?

Certainly not Euphemia who pulled back with red, grinning lips. "Suzaku," she said, "would you mind helping me untie her?"

Suzaku looked about as shocked as Kallen felt, eyes very, very wide. Nonetheless, he acquiesced, untying Kallen's hands with deft fingers. Kallen could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he moved onto her feet.

"Don't kick," he said flatly.

"Or what? You'll shatter?" is what Kallen wanted to say, but she felt as if she had a stick lodged down her throat. The roots snapped, and Kallen was completely untied.

"And her flight suit," Euphemia said cheerily.

Suzaku swallowed, his blush darkening and spreading to his neck, but he obeyed his princess once more. The unzipping of the flight suit was deafening, and Kallen turned her face to the side, a blush coloring her face. She had no idea what Euphemia and Suzaku were trying to pull, but she was going to give either of them any satisfaction by freaking out. Even as her breasts were exposed to them, she attempted to keep her expression inscrutable. If she could just endure this…

"Now remove it."

Kallen braced herself, but Suzaku's fingers stalled. It was silent, but she didn't dare look up.

"Suzaku, could you _please _remove it?" Euphemia asked. "It would mean very much to me." Kallen heard a wet, smacking noise, like a kiss.

Then, "Yes, Your Highness."

Soon Kallen's arms and legs were being tugged out of her flight suit, and she could hear Suzaku's quiet breathing over her. In less than a minute, she was in the same state as Euphemia: bra-less and bare save for her panties.

"Kallen," Euphemia urged, "look at me."

Kallen made a point not to, but it didn't matter because Euphemia kissed her again anyway. Kallen really should have punched her. Kicked her. Pushed her away _somehow. _It wasn't like she would regret hurting Euphemia. The girl was a naïve and selfish figurehead and had never known hardship. She deserved it.

But Euphemia did not seem all too concerned. She wrapped her arms around Kallen, and Kallen could feel her breasts pressing against her own. It felt good, and Kallen unconsciously rubbed up against her and deepened the kiss.

The sensation of Euphemia's slender fingers brushing against her panties was strange. She had never been touched there by anyone but herself (and in her dreams it was always _Zero _with his long fingers, his deep voice reassuring her – not these girlish pants and moans), and she hadn't realized how wet she was. Euphemia had to notice, but she said nothing as she stroked the outside of Kallen's underwear and then slipped her fingers inside.

"You should join us, Kallen." Euphemia's lips were by her ear now, and she was rubbing Kallen's clit slowly _so damn slowly._

"What?" Kallen croaked. Euphemia slipped a finger inside of her and thrust it in and out; Kallen's own legs kicked uselessly like a fish out of water.

"You would really help our cause," Euphemia said, slipping a finger inside. Kallen's breath hitched. "And you could bring peace to the Japanese people like you want."

"No." Euphemia's lips moved to her breasts. "_No…_I would never…" She turned away to see Suzaku kneeling beside her, face flushed and green eyes impossibly wide. He was fidgeting uncomfortably, and Kallen's eyes trailed downward to see this…_thing_ his princess had initiated was _definitely_ affecting him. A skin-tight flight suit did not do the best job hiding an erection.

It was only to be expected that someone as phony as him would react that way. He acted high and mighty, but he followed this princess blindly. Without thought. He enjoyed her little games. He catered to her every whim. Kallen followed a great man, but Suzaku followed nothing more than a pretty face.

Euphemia must have followed her gaze because she giggled and unlatched her mouth from Kallen's cleavage. "You can't be the only one dressed, Suzaku," she said, removing her finger from inside Kallen and crawling on hands and knees over to her knight. "That wouldn't be fair."

Fair to her and Euphemia or fair to Suzaku? But Kallen did not get much time to contemplate that thought because Suzaku moaned rather loudly when Euphemia squeezed his clothed erection. His eyes turned glassy, and his entire body trembled.

"Eu…phie…"

Kallen might have found the breathy noises he was making rather repulsively amusing if she wasn't so far gone herself. He attempted to restrain his gasps as Euphemia removed her hand and licked a line about the fabric covering his cock. His eyes snapped shut when she began to suckle the head, his hands fisting leaves and dirt. Kallen wondered if she would make him come in his flight suit, and, weirdly enough, the idea wasn't as much of a turn-off as it should have been.

"Euphie…you shouldn't…"

Euphemia removed her mouth but not before pressing a kiss against the tip. "You're right," she said. "She needs more convincing."

Euphemia unzipped Suzaku's flight suit even more, the fabric slipping away from his hips and exposing his pelvis and cock. For a moment, Euphemia's face hovered over it, and Suzaku opened his eyes, his blush darkening. Then, Euphemia reached around and grasped Kallen's hand and unceremoniously placed it on Suzaku's penis.

Kallen instantly snatched her hand back, glowering. "Leave me out of this!"

"Leave you out of this?" Euphemia turned back around to face Kallen, both eyebrows raised. "But this is all about you. You're being quite unruly." She turned back to Suzaku. "Don't you agree that she's being quite unruly?"

Suzaku looked at the ground – anywhere but his hard cock. "It's…not my place…"

"Honestly, Suzaku?" Euphemia did not look amused.

"…Yes."

Euphemia giggled and clapped her hands in delight as if she was a little kid who had just won a carnival game. "Then you should persuade her," she said, voice disturbingly cheerful.

Suzaku looked dazed. "…What?"

"You might not be Zero," Euphemia said, "but you can still sway her."

Kallen did not actually expect Suzaku to kiss her. It was pretty obvious what Euphemia had been insinuating, but she still had not expected Suzaku to actually kiss her. But he did, placing his body over hers and his hands on her hips.

It was different from kissing Euphemia. He tasted less sweet, and his mouth was bigger. His hands were calloused and rough – nothing like Euphemia's soft, pampered fingers – and sent shivers down her spine.

There was another significant difference as well: the cock bumping against her stomach as he rubbed up against her.

That jolted Kallen, and she pushed against Suzaku's (broad, broader than Zero's) shoulders, breaking the kiss. "Stop it," she snapped, her gaze hardening "Not matter what you say, I'll never—"

"Join Britannia, Kallen." Suzaku's eyes darkened, and he frowned. "If you continue what you're doing, you'll only feel regret and despair in the end."

Kallen made a disgusted noise. Suzaku was such a hypocrite, and his condescension pissed her off even more. "You don't know anything," she spat, staring him straight in the eye. "You have no idea what Zero fights for."

"You're wrong." Before Kallen could form a retort, Suzaku yanked her panties down her thighs. She was completely exposed before him, and she had to fight the urge to cover herself. "I used to know a man just like Zero."

He rubbed his thumb against her clit, and Kallen was unable to restrain her gasp. "He was selfish," Suzaku continued, sounding slightly breathless. "Just like him."

Through the haze of pleasure, Kallen began to panic. The last thing she wanted was to lose her virginity to Suzaku, and it wasn't like there was any protection around. She attempted to struggle against him, but he easily pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. Kallen's eyes widened.

"Don't—" she started.

Suzau just kissed her again. When he pulled back, his face had softened. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm not that cruel."

She did not know what he meant by that until he began to rut against her, his cock sliding against her thigh. He rubbed her clit faster, and the friction was amazing – almost overwhelming.

Suzaku's head dipped down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, and Kallen groaned. She could feel an orgasm building up, and she didn't want to be first. She wanted to prove to Suzaku that she could outlast him in this respect.

It seemed she would. Suzaku suddenly shuddered, and Kallen felt a wetness hitting her thigh. His grip on her wrists tightened, he rubbed faster, and Kallen followed soon after, muffling her gasp against his shoulder as she came.

Kallen pulled back first, panting. Suzaku's grip on her wrists had slackened, so she managed to tug them away. It took a moment before his face rose from her chest, and he stared at her in a way that…wasn't entirely unpleasant. His eyes weren't narrowed or dark or filled with hatred. He looked strangely at ease.

"Will you join us, Kallen?" Euphemia asked.

Kallen looked up to see Euphemia standing over the both of them. She was smiling her usual amiable smile, but her cheeks had taken on a rosy hue, and she was rubbing her thighs together.

"What do you think?" Kallen said, but it lacked any fury or malice. It was shameful. She sounded tired and beaten – not like Zero's ace. She didn't even sound like she was resisting anymore.

(What would Naoto have said?)

"Well." Euphemia was no longer smiling, her eyes roaming the bodies beneath her. "I suppose we'll just have to try again."

When Euphemia knelt down, she gave Suzaku a gentle shove. He obeyed her silent order, moving away from Kallen.

"I've learned a few things from my chambermaids," Euphemia murmured, placing a hand on each of Kallen's thighs and spreading them farther apart.

Euphemia didn't elaborate. She merely lowered her head between Kallen's legs. Her hair was so long that it tickled Kallen's thighs and shins, but Kallen did not laugh because_—_

—Euphemia was licking her, oh god. And Kallen was still sensitive there, but it felt good. It felt _so _good, and, when Kallen looked down, there was pink clenched in her hands because she was grabbing Euphemia's hair. If it caused Euphemia any discomfort, she did not show it because she only continued to lick and suck on Kallen's clit with a kind of ferocity.

And then Kallen felt Suzaku against her hip. He was hot and hard and frotting against her once again. He placed his rough, calloused hands on her breasts and squeezed gently.

Kallen was unable to restrain her whimper when Euphemia pulled away. She pulled on her hair harder, but the other girl merely looked up at her, smiling.

"Could Zero do that?" she asked teasingly.

"Of…course," Kallen said because he was the great and powerful Zero, and he could do anything.

"Not with that mask on," Suzaku muttered from behind.

Euphemia giggled at that and went back to work. It didn't take long for Kallen to orgasm a second time, and she twisted Euphemia's pretty pink hair in her hands as she came.

"Have you changed your mind?" Kallen wasn't sure who asked that question. Could have been Euphemia, maybe Suzaku.

But she remembered her response. "No. _Never_."

"Again."

* * *

><p>In the end, Kallen lost track of how many.<p>

She remembered there was the one from Suzaku's thumb and the one from Euphemia's mouth, but then it all began to blur together. Twilight darkened into night, and shapes and colors and people became less distinct. She couldn't always be sure who was kissing her or who was fondling her breasts or who was in between her thighs.

And then there were periods where neither of them was touching her. She would turn on her side and watch fuzzily as a head (Suzaku?) moved in between a figure's (Euphemia's?) thighs. And then a masculine groan or a girlish gasp would be emitted, and sometimes they grabbed onto Kallen's hand as they came.

In the morning, Kallen awoke, feeling sticky and ashamed. Her hands and legs were retied (when had that happened?), and her head ached. Suzaku was lying on her chest, using her breasts as pillows, and Euphemia's legs were entwined with her own. Her enemies were using her as a makeshift bed.

But that didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Because she would never _ever _join Britannia.


End file.
